Siete palabras
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Drabbles cortos del KuroLaw


¡Era necesario y justo escribir de ellos!

 **Advertencia:** Según el capítulo. Por el momento ninguna.

* * *

 **Siete palabras**

 **By KellenHakuen**

 **1\. Maravilloso.**

Hay amor, siempre lo ha habido, estaba con Ophelia, con sus hermanos y aunque de alguna manera a regañadientes, se encontraba con Licht. Es puro y pequeño. Está en todos lados, pero Lawless a veces siente que se manifieste con más fuerza cuándo está con Kuro.

El amor se hace más fuerte cuándo está con Kuro.

Lo hace moverse, lo hace querer cambiar y a veces, también le hace dar todo de él. Porqué lo percibe, a través de palpitaciones y respiraciones pocas palabras ambiguas que no se conectan, qué no se pueden expresar todo lo que se ahoga.

Palabras, acciones y un sentimiento mutúo.

Hay amor y es con Kuro.

Lawless siente el amor con Kuro. Lo entiende, lo sabe, es un sentimiento que se vuelve recíproco con gestos fortuitas y miradas pequeñas.

Kuro no es tan dócil como él, pero sabe que es correspondido. Desde la caricia más diminuta y el lo siento más casual, todo eso le hace volar. Está cálido, aunque ambos sean fríos por aquella naturaleza. Avaricia se acomodó mejor sobre su lugar, dio una mirada de soslayo al cuerpo relegado y descansado sobre la cama, su dedo se deslizó por las sábanas, un camino pequeño que lleva a entrelazar sus manos con las de Sleepy Ash, estacionó la otra libre sobre la mejilla de Kuro y sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa que brota sincera del corazón.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó, puesto que aún era de madrugada, pero en su contestación sólo escucha la respiración de Kuro.

Es tarde y Kuro no despertará, Lawless le vuelve a dar un ligero escrutinio y su rostro está rojo, su corazón late rá se siente bien.

Ahí está, en sus respiraciones palpitando y las manos que se enredan con las suyas, Kuro inhaló tan rápido que causó un alarmo en Lawless y hace que lo haya soltado, pero notó que éste no se había despertado, vuelve a encadenar sus manos con las suyas, una cerradura pequeña, el tacto caliente de pereza causa unas explosiones en sus entrañas.

—Buenos noches, hermano —saludó Lawless, atrayendo la mano de Kuro y la colocó bajo su cabeza, sonriendo cuándo sintió que ésta le acariciaba la mejilla.

Es maravilloso, le besó la frente antes de dormir, sus respiraciones colisionan y se funden en un sólo parpadeo. En un sueño, y en un sólo pensamiento; El amor se siente, es tan sencillo como las mariposas que brotan tanto en el aire como su estómago.

Y es tan sencillo como dormir a su lado.

 **2\. Tóxico.**

Se hacen daño, y cómo quiera se necesitan. No hay más razón, no hay otro sentimiento más sincero, impuro, anormal. Lawless es descontrol, y no tiene dueño.

Kuro lo sabe, por no eso presiona ese lado de él. Está loco, y es una molestia.A veces lo ama, a veces aborrece su presencia. Es volátil, un día sonríe, otro es demasiado leonino para su presencia.

Tienen una relación rota. Dos monstruos, a palabras de Lawless.

Lawless es un monstruo que lo engancha, Kuro es la criatura que lo atrapa.

Se aman, pero hay demasiados hoyos dentro de ellos. Hay fallos, hay dolor y hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir. No hay costuras que todavía se puedan reparar, necesitan tiempo, necesitan comprenderse y eso que es lo que les falla.

No hay mucho que decir, sólo queda un sentimiento mudo y algunas palabras que se ahogan en la garganta. No hay universos, ni estrellas, un agujero negro, los absorve y les quita todo.

Avaricia puede dañarlo, pero es demasiado problemático pensar en esas cuestiones, moral, sentimiento y anormal.

 _Tan crueles..._

Un sentimiento anormal, lo hunde junto a Lawless.

Lawless es peligroso para él, un desastre que lo lleva a una dirección y una sentencia.

Kuro no lo admite, pero se deja mangonear. Sus besos se vuelven lentos, están repletos de veneno, odio, y frustración, tienen una etiqueta sobre el mundo, pero aún así, Kuro piensa que no saben tan amargos como pensaba.

 **Falacias.**

Lawless invitaba a Kuro a ir más allá del instinto de supervivencia. Dentro de él, existe esa agobiante necesidad de estar un paso más adelante. Es una voz escurridiza y casi tan chillona con él, le indica cuándo debe cuidarse de la furia de su amante y cuándo no.

Su mirada cayó sobre el plato con el desayuno apenas tocado. El escozor en su boca es horrible, movió la boca para permitir el pedazo de comida ser masticado. Escuchando el crujir del alimento, seguramente Lawless no lo coció bien.

Le dio una mirada a su novio, quién está con él.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó avaricia de frente en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos y colocando su barbilla sobre los dedos, está esperando una respuesta y Kuro no necesita leerlo para saber qué quiere que sea positiva.

Pero diablos, esto sabe mal.

Sleepy Ash se sintió atrapado por una parte puede mentirle a su novio y tener ese cargo sobre su consciencia como una mentira blanca, pero por otra, si le dice la verdad probablemente esto lo llevaría a una discusión innecesaria, Lawless estando ofendido toda la mañana y terminando con un gran melodrama de él como un villano.

Inhaló un poco más de aire, Kuro saboreó el amargo y crujiente desayuno. Contuvo la boca para que no se viera reflejado el mal sabor en sus labios. Lawless tenía un pésimo don para la cocina, aún así...

«¡Mientele! ¡Mientele!» Dijo la pequeña voz del instinto.

—Está bueno.

Y el accedió a ello, lo que obtuvo a su favor fue una lánguida sonrisa de descontrolado, quién ahora conversaba alegremente con su hermano del cómo se había esforzado para prepararlo.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Tenía añales que no escribía de mi OTP de Servamp! Bueno esto era para el cumpleaños de Lawless y apenas me di la tarea de terminarlo. Se supone que fueron siete palabras escogidas al azar por el lanzador, las otras cuatro restante son:

 **Intolerante.**

 **Lascivo.**

 **Atardecer.**

 **Frustrante.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
